Good Gone Bad
by xMiinke
Summary: After Chloe sees her father again, she snaps and turns angry and depressed. She feels useless and doesnt even bother to control her powers. The Pack kidnaps her to keep her from doing any harm. Wil she escape? Wil Derek save her? Will The Pack kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii everybody! Im xMiinke, and this is A New Beginning :).**

**There will be Chlerek and all new characters! Please review if you think it is good, because that will keep me going.**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is xMiinke: not xKelley. I DO NOT OWN DP.**

**Chapter One: Tears of lost.**

Chloe POV.

I think he saw me. And the moment he did he yelled my name, which I tried to ignore. Derek pushed me gently in the car and closed the door. After that Dad tried to "save" me from the big bad wolf (no pun intended). After he realized it wasn't going to work he started yelling at Derek.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT FROM KEEPING MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled trying to intimidate Derek. Derek told Dad to go away, he surprisingly did. But Derek and I where smarter than that. He was going to call the police. Derek opened the front door and started the car as soon as he could. I fought the tears but they came out anyway.

After a silent long drive Derek started talking. "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly and looked at his eyes through the mirror. "What was he doing here?" Derek pulled up his shoulders and told me he hadn't had the slightest idea.

I woke up from a trance when I heard the voice of Tori.

"Where where you two? Kit is really pissed." Derek explained that we only went out to buy some hot chocolat and that I saw dad. Tori changed immediately from stone cold bitch to loving caring friend.

I stepped out of the car and I greeted Tori while she helped me get upstairs, ignoring all the looks we got. I could care for my own, but Tori and Derek strongly disagreed with me. After a little while Kit walked in and by the look on his face, he was worried.

"Hey Chloe, is everything okay?" except from the fact that my mother was dead, my boyfriend had to feel awful pain, I couldn't go outside at the risk of being recognized and the awful nightmares, yeah, everything was alright. "Im okay." He left and Tori left too short after. I curled up in my bed and cried.

**Derek POV.**

I wanted to bust into her room to calm her down. I wanted to tell her it would become alright, but I didn't. Kit told me that she needed to go through this alone. But after a few minutes this became impossible. **What kind of mate are you?! To let her down like this when she's in pain! **I tried to ignore my inner wolf but actually I thought that it was true. I was an AWFULL mate.

I couldn't stand to sit and hear her cry so I went. I speeded up the stairs and opened the door.

What I saw there made my heart stop.

**Sorry for the short chapter. If you like it i will continue. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii everybody! I decided that im going to write 1 or 2 chapters a weekend. Thanx if you gave chapter 1 a chance! It warmed my heart! DISCLAIMER: Stone hard fact: I do not own DP (i wish)**

**Chapter 2: Search.**

**Derek POV**

She wasn't there. I feeled my heart pumping like crazy. Chloe wasn't here. I ran out of the room and opened every door I could find. People yelled at me because I didn't "respect" their privacy. I couldn't care less. All I could think of now was: Chloe, where are you?!

Simon stopped my rampage and asked what was wrong, I told him Chloe was missing and he helped in the search. This wasn't the first time she ran off, I told Simon I was going to look in the woods. He offered to help me but I said no. Simon and a forest? Not a good idea.

Simon got lost every time we went to the woods. We always ended up yelling Simon's name. When we finally found him he started apologizing and crying. Kit and I were used to such situations. But this wasn't Simon, this was Chloe after seeing her Dad! We all knew she couldn't handle such situations well.

I ran outside and heard a female voice, Chloe? I turned around immediately to look at her. She wasn't there. I was going nuts. I ran further and saw Chloe on the top of a tree. I ran to the tree and called her name, no response, again and again. I climbed in the tree and noticed that Chloe faded. I stared a while at the place where Chloe a minute ago was. I jumped out of the tree and sat on a chump of wood. I defiantly was going crazy.

**CHLOE POV.**

As soon as Tori and Kit left I started crying, I had an abnormal urge to go back and tell Dad I'm sorry and that I want to go home. But if I did that I would have to leave Derek.. I didn't know. I loved Dad and I wanted to tell him all about my little adventure, but I knew that as soon as I set foot in my own house, I would get arrested by the Edison Group.

I walked at the mirror seeing something I didn't wanted to see at the moment. This wasn't me. This… thing looked like someone who just heard that every member of her family was dead. The things eyes looked sad, its mouth faced down. Its hair was going to break all the fashion rules. My red colored hair seemed awful. Derek had bought me new red dye as soon as we got here.

There were 3 other people at the safe-house. Eleanor was an nature-demon. Her genes were really messed up. Even more than mine. Then there was Bane, a werewolf and as far as I know, he and Eleanor were mates. Then there was Lilly, a little necromancer. She was only 12 so her powers weren't as strong as mine.

Tori hated Eleanor from the start, Eleanor was a kind hearted person but could be a little too kind, and as far as I know she had no idea that Tori hated her.

I heard Derek coming up the stairs. He couldn't see me like this. I opened the window and climbed out. I closed it from outside and climbed through the window beneath me. I heard Derek cussing, and I knew I had only a few minutes before he would find me here, so I needed to move fast. I was lucky this room was Andrew's room, cause his room was connected with all the other rooms.

I heard people yelling upstairs about Derek opening all the doors. Damn it! I needed to move very fast now. If Derek saw me like this I could never look him in the eye ever again.

I decided to go down another window, because I heard Derek come close. And I knew he could smell me in there. I saw that it was only 2/3 feet down so I jumped. I twisted my ankle, but I couldn't let that lower my speed. I wasn't planning on leaving so I ran to the most predictable place I could hide. The forest. After I ran for 5 minutes, I found a place to hide. "Chloe is that you?" a soft female voice said. I turned around and saw Eleanor looking surprised at me. "What are you doing here? Is there trouble?" I shook my head. I was so stupid! Eleanor almost lived here. "I need a place to hide." She looked at me trying to read my face and pulled up her shoulders. "but only if you tell me what is going on. You don't seem like the type to jog in the woods." I smiled softly and nodded.

She had a tree house (softly expressed.) It was a mansion, made of a tree. It was beautiful. She smiled when she saw my surprised face. "Derek can't find you here. It has a repelling scent. Only Bane knows about it. Now I know that you runned away, I know need to know why." It was more than fair to tell her after she showed this to me.

It was a mansion? No, too small for that. It was a smaller version of Andrews mansion. It was completely made of nature, vines as wall. "Why did you make this?" she smiled and explained that she wasn't that comfortable in the house. So she decided to make her own temporarily house.

"You know what!" she said with an heartwarming smile "You don't want Derek to see you like this, right? Well I can fix that!" Oh no.. it couldn't be, I thought she wouldn't be the type. I looked at her with scared eyes. Why did I have to run away?!

"MAKE-OVER!" she screamed as she pulled me in the "house". She used all sorts of unknown stuff, and after a while of just sitting there asking what she was using, she told me to look in the mirror. My hair was amazingly curling, my eyes were … beautiful, she used green eyeliner to match my blue eyes. I didn't look like a slut, I looked like a model… well a little model.

"Shall I call Derek?" I nodded and 5 minutes later he stormed in the house looking for me. I turned around and he looked at me with huge eyes.

**The end? No just the beginning. What will Derek do now he has found Chloe? I promise you all it will be really surprising. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THEN I WILL LOVE YOU AND COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KISS YOU ALL!**


End file.
